


Amongst wolves

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Condoms, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dopheld Mitaka, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Dopheld Mitaka is in heat, and Hux's officers can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. Time for the General to step in.A tentative experiment with a/b/o, for a change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT NOTE: There is brief sexual assault/attempted rape in this chapter. It is neither extended nor explicit and so I don't believe the fic warrants an archive warning, but I'm happy to change this if requested.

After three days stuck in the planning and construction office aboard the _Finalizer_ , it became obvious that Lieutenant Mitaka's heat suppressants weren't working.

As of recently, this wasn't so unusual. A manufacturing problem at the source had caused most of the omegas on board to have to reduce their dosage, and while it generally wasn't a problem for most people in the short term, it seemed that Dopheld had become one of the unlucky few.

Hux saw this only as a mild irritation. His officers were professionals, after all, and if they couldn't be trusted around an omega in pre-heat, they had no business serving in the military at all. The fact that the poor Lieutenant's scent-blockers weren't strong enough to prevent the occasional whisper of arousal was certainly not going to drive him to act like an animal in front of his subordinates. Still, it was hard for him not to bristle when another alpha leant in a little too close to Mitaka or accidentally-on-purpose brushed against him, and judging from the brief half-snarls on the faces of some of his troops, he wasn't the only one affected.

So the alphas under his command would butt heads a little more often than usual. So what? Conflict drove progress, and, more importantly, Starkiller was behind on its construction already. They could not afford to waste time for something as base and arbitrary as biology.

Leaning back in his chair at the planning table, he let his gaze linger on Mitaka once more. A subtle flush had crept onto Dopheld's cheeks and neck, and his eyes had the slightly desperate brightness of someone trying to ignore their body's demands for the sake of their work. It was commendable, really, and he made a mental note to put the younger man forward for a commendation when this was all over with.

Mitaka looked up from his console abruptly, perhaps sensing Hux's eyes on him. "Sir?"

The General cleared his throat and picked up a datapad, trying to pretend he hadn't been staring. "Hm?"

"Did you want something?" The Lieutenant seemed a little wary and Hux could not help but note the way he bit down on his plush lower lip, a gesture which had struck him as oddly endearing even before those omega pheromones had started demanding his attention.

"Ah - no, Lieutenant. My apologies. I was just thinking." Hux straightened his tunic as he stood. He decided, on the spur of a moment, to take a short break. It had been far too long since he'd eaten anything.

Maybe he should have a cold shower as well.

Hux excused himself abruptly, and tried not to notice the way Mitaka's eyes lingered after him as he left.

* * *

When he returned less than an hour later, the sound of shouting from inside the planning room sent him hurtling into a run, hand snapping to his blaster. He made a rapid-fire assessment of the situation as soon as he rounded the doorway. Clearly some of his subordinates had elected to follow his own example, and the only two officers remaining inside were Lieutenants Mitaka and Rodinon.

He'd thought his alpha instincts were firmly under control, but the sight he met with caused them to flare and near enough blind him. Rodinon had Mitaka pressed down against the table, hands roaming all over him, his teeth worrying at the point on Mitaka's neck where a bonding-mark might have been if he'd had one.

Rationally, he knew Rodinon wasn't necessarily trying to force a bond. It was an instinctive gesture, a way of tricking an omega's body into submitting, and judging by the way Mitaka's shouts had tailed off already into quiet moans - eyes fluttered closed, breath quick, his body grinding back demandingly against the larger man's - it had started to work already.

Unfortunately, rational thinking was flying rapidly out of the airlock at this point. His spark of fury at the sight of an officer behaving so inappropriately on duty latched happily onto the bizarre thought that someone else was trying to claim _his_ omega, and ran with it. Before he was even aware he was doing it, Hux had crossed the remaining space in two short strides and brought the butt of his blaster down on the back of Rodinon's head, the other hand reaching for his collar.

"Off!" he snarled, and wrenched him away with surprising strength. It should have been enough, but Hux's hormones demanded more - he whipped the blaster across the alpha Lieutenant's face and aimed a solid kick to his stomach, bringing him down with trained efficiency as Mitaka made a keening noise and sank to the floor, still gasping for breath.

After a couple more vicious kicks to Rodinon's head it occurred to Hux that he might be overreacting slightly, and shouldn't he be checking to make sure Mitaka was alright? Yes - protecting and comforting Mitaka should _definitely_ be his priority right now! He dropped to his knees beside him and gathered the omega up into his arms protectively, nuzzling at the scent gland on his neck, grinding his aching erection against the younger man's hips, hand sliding to his belt with the intention of ripping it off and -

"General. What's going on?"

Hux stopped. Mitaka blinked rapidly. Phasma looked pointedly from the downed, groaning Rodinon to the General, who immediately stood up and turned to try and disguise the lump in his trousers, brushing himself off self-consciously.

"I had reports of shouting from this area," the Captain said, with a slightly derisive tone. "I do hope everything's in order."

Straightening up in as dignified a manner as possible, Hux pulled his greatcoat shut with one hand.

"Escort Lieutenant Rodinon to the brig and detain him until further notice," he ordered. Then, belatedly, "Get a med droid to check him over while you're at it. And have one of your troopers take Lieutenant Mitaka to the nearest communal fresher to - collect himself."

Mitaka, still looking mildly stunned and absolutely reeking of omega pheromones, struggled to his feet. Hux tried not to watch him go.

So much for a cold bloody shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Sorry. I promise they'll get to the shagging soon.

"It isn't that I believe you to be a distraction, Lieutenant - nor do I wish to imply that Rodinon's actions were your responsibility. But your condition is now advanced enough to impede your duties, and at this vital part of the process, we simply cannot afford to make mistakes."

Hux was trying his best not to meet Mitaka's eyes, and he suspected Mitaka was doing the same for him. Even after what must have been innumerable applications of blocker, his scent was eliciting Hux's arousal in a way that made the General very glad to be sitting behind a desk.

He'd half expected Dopheld to argue, but instead, the younger man's head drooped in graceful acknowledgement. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

"Good. I won't detain you too long, but I also owe you an apology," he said. Mitaka frowned, puzzled. Hux went on. "Lieutenant Rodinon's lack of discipline does not excuse mine. I should never have laid hands on you, and I'm - sorry."

Dopheld flushed again. "Oh. Right. If I may be candid, sir, I didn't object to that at all. I'd - much rather it were you than him."

"Ah." Hux blinked rapidly. "I see. Be that as it may..." He trailed off, wondering what exactly he'd been about to say. Something about the difficulty of clear consent during a heat and the principle of not just jumping the officers under your command whenever you felt like it, except Mitaka was biting his lip again and Hux couldn't help but wonder exactly how that soft flesh might feel beneath his own, and oh _stars_ , the scent of him, it was stronger again which meant he was probably so slick right now and so _ready_ -

Focusing was a monumental effort right now, but he managed it. Hux straightened up, steeled himself.

"You should... probably take the opportunity to... get some rest-" He had an involuntary mental image of Mitaka stripping down in his quarters to try and get cool, and forced it aside sternly. "... until the... condition has receded, or..." Another now, of the Lieutenant keening with desperation on his bed, riding his own fingers to try and get some relief - _focus, Armitage_! "- or you've... had some help to - to-"

His traitorous, hormone-addled mind immediately substituted the fingers for Kylo Ren's cock, and he bit back the urge to growl. "Anyway," he choked out, "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Mitaka's voice sounded a tad defeated. Something deep and primal inside Hux shouted at him to vault across the desk and comfort the omega, preferably with his cock, and he mentally scheduled another cold shower after this.

Because it wasn't as if Mitaka would be interested in an alpha eight years and several ranks ahead of him, even if Hux _could_ think of a socially acceptable way to express his attraction right now. True, Dopheld had been particularly dedicated in the time he'd known him, taking every opportunity to work alongside Hux even well past the hours required of him, bringing him tea at his desk every morning... remaining on duty with him in a stressful and confined space when he was little more than a mess of pheromones...

The General paused and carefully ran the preceding conversation over in his head. Mitaka was almost to the door when he spoke again.

"Unless...?"

Hux, in his defence, was not usually this slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to remove the non-con tag from this fic and just post a trigger warning at the top of CH1 as it's not the focus of the fic and isn't particularly explicit - if you think this is the wrong decision, let me know!

"Captain Opan, this is General Hux. I'm going to be unavoidably absent for the next two or three days, so you'll be taking temporary charge of the project."

Tritt Opan glanced over at the two remaining officers around the planning table. "This leaves us three people down, sir - are you going to be able to advise us remotely during the interim?" he asked. He knew better than to ask if Hux was sure about this. The General never took a break unless it was absolutely necessary, and besides, questioning him over it was probably a fast track to demotion. Hux's voice came back immediately.

"Unfortunately not. I trust you to act in my interests in the meanwhile and provide a full report when I'm back. Anything that requires my -"

His voice went quiet, as if he was speaking away from the transmitter now. "Lieutenant! We are _in public_! Please contain yourself until we have reached your quarters - sorry, Captain. Anything that requires my approval will just have to wait."

Opan raised his eyebrows and looked across the table again. Two sets of eyes dropped immediately and cautiously to their work.

"Understood, sir," he said. "I'll be sure to update you fully on your return."

* * *

The doors had barely closed behind them before Dopheld was on Hux again, kissing him desperately and pulling at his belt. Hux, deciding now was not the time to be fastidious about these things, allowed it to drop to the floor in favour of guiding Mitaka backwards toward his bed.

His fantasies about the younger Lieutenant had been frequent and rather varied, but never had he anticipated that the omega would fling himself at him with such aggressive enthusiasm, even in the throes of his heat. His efforts to undress Dopheld in turn were impeded by Mitaka practically wrestling him to the mattress and tearing at his clothes, face flushed, eyes hazy with desire. Hux had just about managed to get him down to his boxers before Mitaka took over, leaving them slick-damp and discarded on the floor beside the bed as he straddled the older man.

"Please," he panted. "Please. Now. Quickly. You smell so good - oh, sir -" He was fumbling between them, hurriedly tugging Hux's underwear down to get hold of his cock, and it took all of the General's composure not to just let Dopheld slide down onto him, tight and hot. Instead he grabbed his discarded jodhpurs and rummaged in his pocket while holding the omega at bay with a firm hand.

"Trust me when I say you'll thank me later," he said, as he opened the condom and deftly rolled it on. Mitaka let out a small whimper but didn't argue, although his face was a picture of relief when Hux took hold of his hip with the other hand and finally guided him into position again.

This time they didn't stop, and the delicious heat of Dopheld's body forced a quiet moan from his lips; the omega tilted his head back, his cock stiff and flushed as he took the General's in fully. Even through the condom Hux could feel how slick he was, how desperately ready, and he ached briefly for the discomfort Mitaka must have been feeling up until now - until the Lieutenant began to gasp and rock his hips, and then he couldn't think much at all.

The scent of him, the sounds he made, the shivering tightness of his flesh - it went straight to his alpha instincts like a knife to the chest, and he felt his lip curl upwards in a small but exultant growl. _Mine,_ he found himself thinking. _My omega, my beautiful Lieutenant - I'll fuck him until he's squealing on my knot and I'll kill anyone else who tries to touch him._ These fierce and hormone-addled fantasies were nothing new; in truth it was almost a cliché, but the fact made it no less exhilarating, and when Mitaka rolled his hips once more and breathed, "Oh, alpha, alpha, knot me, make me yours," it didn't remotely help.

Hux rolled atop him, making Dopheld yelp with pleasure, and started to pound into him in earnest with the omega's legs pressed back against his body in a way that might have been uncomfortable, had both of them not been preoccupied by the task of fucking each other into next cycle.

Ecstasy roiled up inside him, quivered and tensed at the base of his cock, and he barely had time to shudder out "Oh, _Dopheld_ " before he was coming and knotting inside him with a deep moan. Mitaka gave a guttural cry and climaxed between them, his legs hooking hard around Hux's body to keep him close, and they rode out the aftershocks together, their hips gradually rocking to a still.

They were both too exhausted to say anything for a while after that. Hux collapsed against him, still knotted inside him; then, once he had enough energy, he maneuvered carefully onto his back to let Mitaka rest atop him as his palm smoothed up and down over the younger man's spine.

"So," he said, when he could finally gather his thoughts. "How long exactly have you been hoping for this?

Mitaka looked up at him, still panting.

"... Quite a while, sir," he admitted eventually. "Although I was being honest about my suppressants. This heat really did catch me off guard."

"I'm pleased I could help," Hux replied. "Perhaps you... might consider taking yourself off them for a while. To help with the shortage, I mean. I'd be happy to assist you in the interim. If... you would be amenable to that."

Mitaka looked briefly surprised. After a moment, he grinned.

"It would be my pleasure, sir," he said, and kissed him.


End file.
